


His Legacy

by SasuNarufan13



Series: His Omega [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Established slash, M/M, Medievalish setting (yes we're back to that again who missed it?), Mpreg, Overall rather fluffy though, References to violence and mentioned slavery, Sasuke being weak for his kids, Sasuke's POV, Sequel to His Reason, implied character deaths, mature content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29617155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SasuNarufan13/pseuds/SasuNarufan13
Summary: He will be the devil himself if that means getting to return to his family and seeing their faces alight with those precious smiles. His family's happiness is worth more than any price he has to pay after all.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: His Omega [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177619
Comments: 34
Kudos: 216





	His Legacy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meehalla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meehalla/gifts).



> Author's note: This is something I came up with on the fly and it's dedicated one of my friends, Meehalla, because she had a couple not so fun days. This is also the sequel to His Reason, so you might want to read that one first to familiarise yourself with the setting.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto owns it. Again, I just have an unhealthy obsession with it.
> 
> I hope you'll like it!

**His Legacy**

"I would almost feel sorry for them," Suigetsu grinned, "if it wasn't so damn fun to destroy them."

Sasuke snorted quietly and shook his head, leading his horse straight through the gate. Their latest battle had been nothing but a minor scuffle at best. Throughout the years the surrounding countries had finally realised there was no point in attacking their kingdom, not unless they were prepared to lose their entire army by waging a pointless war.

His reputation as the devil certainly helped in that regard. The last time an army had tried to engage them in a war, they had turned tail and fled at the sight of him. The only groups still stupid enough to challenge them were groups of bandits, criminals thinking they somehow had the upper hand. That assumption ended badly for them every time.

He hadn't even taken his entire group of men with him this time. They had caught the rumours of bandits lurking within the nearby forest, harassing travellers and stealing goods from the merchants. Sasuke had rode out with a group of twelve men last night and this afternoon they had finished off the entire group. He had no mercy for lowlifes like them.

"Father, you're back!" Menma cried out, lowering his wooden sword and rushing over to Sasuke the second he got off his horse.

Menma was his oldest son at ten years, his hair as black as Sasuke's but his eyes carrying the deep blue hue of Naruto. He was dressed in a simple light brown tunic and trousers; his boots stamping on the ground as he came over. His cheeks were dusted a faint pink as he lurched to a stop in front of the older man, grinning at him widely.

"I told you I would be back soon," Sasuke reminded him and pressed him against his stomach briefly, ruffling his hair. "How is the training going?"

"Very well," Gaara said, sauntering over to them.

As Sasuke's most trusted soldier and Naruto's best friend, Gaara was the one appointed to train Menma, teaching him different skills to fight others. Sasuke dearly hoped Menma would never be involved in a deadly fight, but he was not naïve either. His reputation had spread wide and far, subduing the other countries and making their enemies think twice before launching an attack, but there would come a day when his reputation might not be enough anymore, a day when their enemies might band together and wage another war against the Uchiha kingdom.

When that day came, Menma needed to be ready and so he had started training with Gaara. Aside from Sasuke, Gaara was the most skilful of them all, so it made sense for him to teach Menma.

"He's becoming better and better at reading his opponent and deflecting at the right time," Gaara continued, resting a hand momentarily on Menma's shoulder, who beamed up at him.

"Gaara-ji-san says it won't be long anymore until I can train with real swords!" Menma said enthusiastically, holding out his wooden sword. "Isn't that amazing, father?"

"Very," Sasuke agreed, though privately he thought Naruto might have something else to say about that. "Where are your brother and sister, Menma?"

Menma pursed his lips. "Asami is with Kenji in the playroom. Asami wasn't happy."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, exchanging a quick glance with Gaara. "And why wasn't Asami happy?"

The last man of his group came thundering in the courtyard, joining the others as they set about removing their combat wear.

"She wants to learn how to fight too," Menma admitted and worried his lower lip between his teeth. "Mizuki-san forbids her from joining me, however, saying that proper ladies don't fight and she's mad about that."

Sasuke concealed a sigh and instead brushed the back of his hand across his mouth. Asami was seven years old, but she had stubbornness in spades and a will as strong as that of Naruto's. She did not mind the lessons of her grandmother in which she was taught how a lady of noble birth was supposed to behave, but she was a free spirit who longed for adventure as well, even at the tender age of seven years.

It did not surprise Sasuke to hear that his little girl wanted to train as well. Asami adored her older brother and worshipped her father who was renown for his military prowess – it was no surprise that she longed to be just like them. How many times hadn't she joined his sparring lessons together with Naruto, her large black eyes even wider with awe and glistening with wonder? How many times hadn't she already pleaded to hold his sword or his daggers, tracing the intricate designs on it with reverent small fingers? How many times hadn't he caught her clashing wooden swords with Menma, who indulged his little sister's every whim?

Kenji, on the other hand, was the complete opposite of his older sister and brother. At the age of four, he was a shy, demure boy with dark blond hair and dark blue eyes, which sometimes looked almost black in certain lights. He liked playing and roughing about with his siblings, but it was becoming quite clear at the same time that he had no interest in training with swords or daggers, preferring reading books – or being read to still mainly at his age – or improving his artistic skills with paint.

He took after his uncle Itachi in that regard. While Itachi had no problems leading an army and was a very skilled swordsman himself, he preferred the solitude of a library or a study room above the adrenaline of a battlefield. Sasuke had already caught Kenji multiple times in Itachi's study, where the older man would patiently read stories to him or show him the various world maps Itachi had accumulated over the years.

"Do you think she could join me, father?" Menma peered up at him uncertainly. "I know girls aren't supposed to handle swords, but she's really good at it and I hate seeing her so sad."

Sasuke smiled. For all that his children could be quite vicious whenever they argued, they were also fiercely protective over each other and Menma, especially, wouldn't stand for anyone disrespecting his sister merely because she was a girl. They would all – even Kenji – be a force to be reckoned with for sure when they reached adulthood and woe the enemy stupid enough to go against them.

"I'll discuss it with your papa," Sasuke promised and was rewarded by an almost blinding smile of his son.

At Suigetsu's shout to come over so they could take a look at the little prince, Menma rushed over to them, eager to greet the men as well.

"Mizuki is going to throw a fit if Asami will join Menma," Gaara murmured, his green eyes resting on his charge.

"Mizuki works for the family," Sasuke said coolly. "It's time he remembers that. I have no trouble replacing him with someone else to tend to my daughter otherwise."

"I bet Temari would love taking over her care," Gaara remarked with a smirk. He crossed his arms. "She loves how much of a spitfire your daughter is."

Dark eyes rolled. "Tell her she will be considered if Mizuki steps out of line."

"Will do." Gaara saluted him before walking over to Menma, so they could finish their training session.

Sasuke in the meantime made his way inside, nodding at the servants he encountered, who bowed respectfully to him. His feet led him to the first floor, at the back of the broad corridor where a door stood ajar and a guard was stationed next to it.

"Good afternoon, Uchiha-sama," the man greeted politely and bowed. "It is good to see you safely returned."

"Good afternoon. Are my daughter and son still here?" Sasuke nodded at the room.

"They are, sir. They are still playing, though the Queen will be here soon to fetch Asami-sama for her lesson," the guard informed him.

Nodding, Sasuke pushed the door open, revealing a room that could be described as nothing else but pure heaven for children. Small, comfy chairs dotted the space and provided, together with several large pillows, ample space to rest. Three low chairs were covered with paper and pencils and three towering bookcases were filled to the brim with books. Stuffed toys, blocks, balls, wooden swords and many more items were spread out across the room, ensuring that boredom would never have a chance to win.

Right in the middle, on the large round red carpet, were his daughter and his youngest son, absorbed in the castle they were attempting to draw on the large paper. Dark blond and black hair were almost intertwined as they held their heads close together, lying on their bellies.

Sasuke had barely taken a step forwards when their heads shot up and a twin look of surprise passed across their faces before it made way for pure happiness and they both scrambled up, running to him with outstretched arms.

"Father, you're back!" Asami chirped, clutching her arms tightly around his hips.

Kenji held up his arms imploringly, his dark blue eyes throwing him a pleading look Sasuke was helpless to resist. Swiftly the boy was picked up and settled down on his hip while Sasuke bent down slightly to embrace Asami with his free arm.

"Hello there, I see you've missed me," he chuckled, stroking silky black strands back. "Have you two been good?"

"Of course!" She puffed out her cheeks, looking absolutely scandalised that Sasuke could even dare to presume otherwise.

It made him laugh, because that look on her was pure Naruto's, and he couldn't resist bending down to kiss her forehead. "My apologies, I did not mean to accuse you of evil deeds," he said gravely, which had her sticking out her tongue and had Kenji giggling, sticking his index finger into the corner of his mouth.

"Asami, I heard you want to join Menma in his training?" he breached the topic then, because there was no reason to wait until a later moment for this.

All at once both his children grew solemn: Asami started fidgeting, taking a step back, and Kenji's gaze swivelled between her and Sasuke, his forehead pinched in worry. Even at four years, he knew this was a rather heavy subject.

"It's just … I know I can fight well, Menma-niisan says so." She jutted out her chin stubbornly. She might be nervous, but she was not about to be cowed either, not even by her father. "And I don't see why he and Kenji can learn how to fight while I can't. Karin-nee-san can fight! Temari-nee-san too! So I want to learn how to fight too!"

"They're special exceptions, sweetheart," Sasuke said gently and at once her shoulders drooped, her head dropping down to stare despondently at the floor.

It was true that Temari and Karin were special cases. Temari had taught herself how to fight after her region had been beseeched and she and her brothers had been left to fend for themselves. Karin had literally fought herself out of the underworld, unwilling to be forced into a life of prostitution or slavery. She'd been found by Suigetsu after they had been told of an army raiding a nearby town. Having considered Suigetsu to be just another enemy again, she'd fought him viciously, given him one of the most hellish fights he'd ever endured, he would later claim.

She had actually come very close to slitting his throat but Sasuke had intervened just in time, holding her down to prevent further bloodshed. She'd broken down then, scared out of her wits, terrified that she would meet a horrible fate after all, even after the battles she'd waged to escape that wretched world.

After hearing her story, Sasuke had offered her a place at his family's castle instead, where she would be able to work as a maid if she wanted to. She had accepted his offer and had worked herself up to the personal attendant of both the Queen and of Naruto, trusted by the both of them.

Being the personal attendant of the Queen did not stop her from practicing her battle skills every once in a while and she delighted in wiping the floor with Suigetsu time and time again, challenging others if they dared to jeer. If not for the fact that Karin had sworn never to set foot on a battlefield again, having experienced too much bloodshed and violence in her youth, Sasuke would have taken her on as part of his army, unconventional as it would have been.

Just as much as Asami adored her brother and her father, just as much did she admire Temari and Karin for being able to fight. They were her example of how ladies could still fight and be proper at the same time so it was no wonder they inspired her to try asking for training as well.

Seeing his little girl so disappointed, yet resigned at the same time as if she had expected the rejection tugged at his heart and he carefully lowered Kenji back on the floor, before he hunched down and cradled Asami's hands in his.

"I'll discuss it with your papa, all right?" he said softly. "We'll see what we can do."

"You mean it?" she asked, gasping softly; her eyes widening a notch.

"I mean it," he smiled and kissed the back of her right hand. "Who knows, maybe in a couple of years you'll be defeating Karin even." He winked, his chest warming when her peels of laughter filled the room.

"I have to grow really strong then!" she said excitedly. "Because Karin-nee-san is even stronger than Suigetsu-ji-san!"

"Don't let him hear you say that," Sasuke chuckled and straightened up again, ruffling Kenji's hair, who peered up at him with a small smile. "I'll leave you to your playing, okay? I still need to see your papa."

"Okay! Come on, Kenji, we need to finish our castle!" she said determinedly and pulled her little brother back to the carpet.

"Okay," Kenji easily agreed, already happy that his sister wasn't sad anymore.

* * *

His last stop was in front of a door with a gold and red nine-tailed fox taking up most of the wood. The golden and red colours still shone as brightly as when they had been first painted on, Sasuke making sure that the colours were redone every year. It wouldn't do for the fox to become dull after all.

Upon opening the door, his ears pricked at the sound of humming coming deeper from within the chambers and he smiled, divesting himself of his cloak and his armour, resting his katana on its stand. On bare feet he followed the humming, which led him to the bedroom.

The door was open already and he watched from the doorway how his spouse considered his reflection in the mirror, studying the long robes he'd donned. They were a very light blue with silver lining stitched across the rims of the sleeves and the collar and they did nothing to hide how swollen his stomach had become; the material almost glued onto his bump.

"You look stunning if you were wondering about that," Sasuke announced his presence in a slightly rough voice.

Naruto turned around with a pleased smile. "I wasn't, but thank you for confirming it either way," he said cheekily and opened his arms when Sasuke went over to him, accepting him in his embrace. "I'm happy you're back."

Their mouths met in a soft, warm kiss and Sasuke couldn't help but touch his belly reverently, delighting in the soft touches that greeted him in return.

Being six months pregnant with his fourth child, Naruto absolutely glowed, even more than he did so normally. He looked like an ethereal being, dressed in his light blue robes with the long sleeves covering his hands until the base of his fingers, flaring out around them, and Sasuke couldn't resist, caressing his rounded stomach over and over again, before he drew his Omega in for another kiss, a deeper one this time, the tip of a tongue sliding teasingly across soft lips.

"Any reason in particular for the robes?" Sasuke questioned when he pulled back regretfully. He could easily drown in Naruto's taste and his touch, but breathing was still something he had to do unless he wanted to perish where he stood.

Naruto wasn't traditional in the sense that he only wore shirts, trousers and tunics. Sometimes he liked to dress up in beautiful robes, though usually there was a specific reason for it. Sometimes because he wanted to surprise Sasuke and delight him with what he was wearing and sometimes because –

"The council members were getting on my nerves this morning," Naruto replied cheerfully, but his eyes were icy. "So I decided that I will make heads turn at dinner tonight."

Weary amusement filled Sasuke at once and he shook his head lightly.

The council existed out of five noblemen who advised the King in matters concerning the kingdom. Intelligent as they were, they had pulled up their noses the second Sasuke had officially introduced Naruto as his consort. Even though an Omega in their midst was a sign of prestige, even considered to be one of fortune, blessed by the gods themselves, the council was horrified at the thought that the youngest prince had bound himself to a man.

It didn't matter that Naruto was an Omega, that he quickly learnt how to behave like a member of the royal family. It didn't matter that he had already borne Sasuke three healthy, strong children and was carrying a fourth child. In the council's eyes, he was nothing but a distraction, a useless man only good enough to warm up Sasuke's bed. They wanted Sasuke to strip Naruto of his rightful rank, demote him to nothing but a courtesan at best.

It came as a surprise to nobody that Sasuke did not see eye to eye anymore with the council members and they were quickly losing their credit with the rest of his family as well with their pushy insistence that Naruto didn't belong in the family.

Naruto being Naruto, he had taken to taunting them whenever he caught wind that they were insulting him. Instead of locking himself up in his chambers or being miserable, Naruto delighted in flaunting his expensive robes in front of them, as comfortable in them as he was in his regular clothes. The Queen, Sasuke's mother, was amused by this and did nothing to deter her son-in-law. Instead she often provided him with new sets of robes and even taught him how to apply makeup if he desired to use it.

"You always make heads turn," Sasuke reminded him, for it was true.

Naruto possessed the sort of beauty that made everyone look, be it woman or man, and he had this innate ability to capture everyone's attention whenever he set foot in a room.

"You flatterer," Naruto accused him, laughing, and linked his hands around Sasuke's neck. It had his belly pushed flush against Sasuke's stomach and he placed his hands on the Omega's hips.

"It's true," Sasuke said and nuzzled his cheek. "Imagine their faces when one day in the future, they'll have to bow down to you and me."

It was yet to be officially announced, but by now it was practically written in stone: once Fugaku passed away or decided to step down, Sasuke would take over and become the next king. As eldest son, that title and honour should normally go to Itachi, but he had already made it known that he was not particularly interested in leading the country. He would much rather act as an advisor instead, holding the reigns and keeping watch from the shadows as it were.

And thus the title and honour would befall onto Sasuke and his children instead.

"Me, their King. You, their beautiful Queen," he breathed out, feeling Naruto shiver underneath his hands.

"That does have a nice ring to it, does it not?" Naruto mused, but there was a hint of breathlessness already present in his voice and if possible, he pressed himself even closer to Sasuke. "Why don't you show your Queen how much you missed him?"

"With pleasure," Sasuke promised at once.

They ended up in the bed somehow, Sasuke had no recollection of how that had happened, his mind foggy with want and lust as he rucked up Naruto's robes, rumbling his approval when he discovered him to be completely naked underneath.

"So certain I would return today?" Sasuke asked idly, grasping Naruto's cheeks underneath his robes and spreading them. When he dipped two fingers between them, he hissed, his cock hardening even further if that was even possible still, when his curious digits were met with a slick and stretched entrance, the rim fluttering when he pressed his fingers against it.

"Of course I was," Naruto murmured, the red flush on his cheeks rapidly spreading down to his neck. If he were to remove the robes, Sasuke was certain his chest would be flushed as well. "Nothing you couldn't handle. You're my strong King after all," he purred, the sound shooting straight down into Sasuke's dick and it had the other man snarling, catching the Omega's mouth in a bruising kiss.

He took just enough time to open his trousers and push them down before he tugged Naruto closer, coaxing him to take him inside. It did not take much coaxing – Naruto not in a teasing mood for once – and they both moaned when Naruto swiftly sank down on his cock, his muscles easily parting around the large girth, taking him inside without hesitation.

"Much better than my fingers or any of the toys I have," Naruto moaned pleased, his hands clenching down on Sasuke's shoulders as he started moving up and down, rising up just high enough so that the tip of Sasuke's cock caught at his rim before quickly sinking down again.

It didn't take long for him to start bouncing up and down, the weight at his front not even a deterrent as he caught Sasuke's mouth in a messy, filthy kiss.

Even though they had not been separated for more than a day, Sasuke found himself clutching Naruto's hips nonetheless, their kisses deep and passionate and messy, desperate as he was to feel more and more of his Omega. It was easy to become lost in Naruto's touch, in his kisses, easy for his mind to become foggy and dazed, the heady knowledge of being the only one to be accepted into the Omega's body filling him time and time again as he thrusted into him, as he was reminded how easily those legs parted for him and for him alone.

Nobody else would ever have the pleasure of sinking into Naruto, nobody else would ever know how mesmerising he looked in the throes of passion, how sweet his moans and little mewls sounded, like the purest music in the world.

Nobody else would ever be graced with the look of pure love and wonder in those bright blue eyes right before they closed and Naruto gave in to the pleasure, let himself be lost in the extasy overtaking his body.

Nobody else would ever know how it felt like to be wholly accepted by the Omega, would never know how his crooning voice sounded like when Sasuke came and Naruto clutched his shuddering body against his, allowing him to urgently kiss him again and again as his hips stuttered to a slow stop.

Nobody else would ever hear his cheeky laughter when Sasuke told him that perhaps, he should consider wearing other robes, for these were surely not suitable anymore to be worn to dinner tonight.

* * *

The surrounding countries might consider Sasuke to be still the most vicious devil to roam the world, the most dangerous one, but just like all those years before, Sasuke did it all for one reason: his family.

He would slay enemy after enemy if that meant returning to his family, if that meant seeing beautiful smiles blooming across his husband's face and their children's whenever he was with them.

For the love and the smiles of his family, he would do whatever he had to do, even be the devil himself, so be it.

It was a small price to pay, after all, when the love of his husband and their beautiful children was priceless to start with.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> AN2: I literally wrote this in one sitting, so if it sucks, my apologies. I liked the idea, though, so I figured why not write it? And hopefully have my friend's weekend ending at a better note than it started.
> 
> Please leave your thoughts behind in a review; should you spot any mistakes, please point them out to me.
> 
> I hope to see you all back in my future stories! Please stay safe and take care of yourselves!
> 
> Cuddles
> 
> Melissa


End file.
